The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A polarizer may polarize light to produce polarized light parallel to the optical axis of the polarizer. In today's display technology, the polarizer is still one of indispensable components of most displays. Taking a liquid crystal display device as an example, when the polarizer is applied to the liquid crystal display, the liquid crystal display device can utilize the polarized light, and liquid crystal molecules twist to control light pass through or not.
A display device may be inevitably irradiated by ambient light during use, and therefore a polarizer disposed at the outermost side of the display device reduces the gloss by using a surface treatment method, so as to inhibit glare caused by irradiation of the ambient light on the display device. However, the surface treatment in the market (for example, AGS1, AG150, or moth-eye structure manufactured by Nitto Denko) reduces the anti-glare capability along with increasing the incident angle of the ambient light, and thus the gloss also increases accordingly. In particular, the gloss of a display device may increase significantly at a relatively large incident angle (for example, approximately 85° to approximately 90°), resulting in differences in the brightness observed by a user at different view angles, thereby influencing a visual quality of the user in viewing the display device.